Neos Star Route 8
Route 8 Neos Star Route 7 Neos Star Route 9 Route 8:Team Debut! Shadow Den Hall! is the 8th episode in the series. Short Story Relie called Seto and inform her about the conspirators plan to takeover Neos Seikonia and set it as examples for other Civilizations to resolve things their way. Having seen this, Aguri feel depressed for the fact that she mistakenly thought that Tasuku was holding Chiaki romantically. Plot synopsis Earlier... Tasuku and Chiaki were walking through Stone Palletburg and Chiaki told Tasuku about one of Tergoku's fiancées' names. Tasuku realize that by the conversation he have with Roxas the other day, shock by the fact that Tergoku meet one of his fiancées that is his type, he freak out... As Tergoku see that Aguri is depressed, he took her to a Café. The Present... After Tergoku told everyone about what happened during the time Roxas' team is planting the Probe... Morgana inform them the next stage of the operation... Make the decree to attack the Palace; take his Flag and exposed the Conspirators... Ann think that it's time for Aguri to start seeing someone new but, Aguri refuse as they need to focus stoping Obiwani... 11 days later. Ryuji put up the Universal LiveStream video decrees on all of the school post boards as it freak Obiwani out. After school. Bobby show up with the equipment that Tergoku order as the young Hipster tell them that he have invented Alchemivision in which is better than ordinary internet as Tergoku have a plan plan to create a LiveStream wave during the Premiere at Domino to expose Obiwani. Ryuji is amaze that Tergoku is thinking big. Rito know that when someone push Tergoku; he push back hard... Tasuku see that's why Verminator Rex is still wetting his pant from the Beatdown Tergoku gave him. As they start the Final Stage of the operation they 4 groups remember Shika's plan as he study the playing field similar to the Strategy Game... Tergoku group consist of himself, Ann, Lisha and Morgana in the frontal Assault as they steal Obiwani's Heart Desire but, it fail as he plan for them to show up and take it so he steal it back. Ann point out that he is a Sick Perverted Demon as he transform into his Phantom Form. Morgana point out that it is time to fight when two Witch Sentries show up to attack... As Lishesharte said that they're dead, Ryuji's group consist of himself, Rito and Ino and Zack's group consist of himself, Hinata and Shika throw the two witches to two separate balconies. Tergoku and Morgana use a series of Light Strikes attack in close quarters combat while Lisha focus on shooting the Giant Crossbow Turrets with Sonic Pulse but Phantom Obiwan unleash a powerful Beam Attack call "Tyranny Blast" but Ann use a Symbolic Arts know as "Adrenaline Rush". Tergoku leap up as he use "Dragon Force" but Obiwani see it coming as he use his Technique call "Libido Boost" as well as "Lustful Heal". Lishesharte saw that and got an idea to weaken him. Battle Operation:Kingdom Fall-17:00 (Continued) Appearances * Tergoku * Solaria * Yuri * Rinka * Rito * Tasuku * Aguri * Chiaki * Roxas * Lishe * Hinata * Ino * Shika * Choji * Ryuji * Ann * Morgana * Obiwani * Seto * Relie Notes & trivia * The beginning of episode is similar to the Gamers episode 4 "Aguri and, Communicatio Error". * This episode two part Battle call Operation:Kingdom Fall is similar to Persona 5's Shadow Kamashia Boss Fight. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Neos Star Episodes Category:Neos Star Category:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family